Siete Pecados
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Lujuria - Pereza - Gula - Ira - Envidia - Avaricia- Soberbia. Siete historias, siete pecados... (Yaoi)
1. Lujuria

¡Hola! Vengo con un nuevo fic ^^

Es algo que he estado pensado por mucho tiempo, y bueno por fin pude darme el tiempo para comenzar a escribirlo.

A mis lectoras de "Donde la Muerte..." Les pido un poquito más de paciencia, he actualizado algunos fic que tengo en AY y todavía no he corregido el siguiente capítulo de esa historia, me disculpa de antemano y agradezco su paciencia.

Sin más, espero y disfruten de la lectura.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

* * *

 **I**

 **Lujuria**

No podría culparlo por algo que – de entrada – ya sabía.

Sentirse mal tampoco era una opción viable. Al menos, no ante él. Después de todo, siendo sinceros, permitirle que _acabara_ en el estado en que se encontraba, había sido meramente su culpa.

Caer en el embrujo de ese hombre era simplemente, algo imposible de evitar. Había otra excusa, por supuesto… la más imbécil de todas.

Y es que estaba estúpidamente enamorado de él.

La sensación de vacío eterno que se formaba una vez los brazos de _él_ dejaban de enraizarse a su cuerpo, le recordaban que no le pertenecía, que jamás sería suyo y que esa era la naturaleza autoimpuesta en la que habían solventado su relación. Si es que se podía llamar relación a sus encuentros fogosos. Y claro que gran parte de ese vacío culposo provenía de su propia sumisión a las condiciones que imponía ese hombre.

Cada día en el que despertaba sólo, pensaba en terminar con todo, cada noche en que lo venía ingresar, las dudas se esfumaban entre los gemidos que le prodigaba ese amante sin igual.

Cada vez que él no llegaba, podía escucharlo gemir con alguien más.

Así era él, el prefecto, el codiciado y soberbio amante… de todos. Dueño de nadie, libre para volar de cama en cama, buscando satisfacer sus ansias de más, de curiosidad, de despertar en su mancillado cuerpo, las sensaciones orgásmicas, que desaparecían cual efímera estrella fugaz, una vez acabado su acto sexual.

Sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero en vez de eso, sólo rió. Se burló de su desgracia y humillación, al estar perdidamente enamorado de un hombre que solamente veía en él, un objeto de satisfacción. Se burló de sus patéticos pensamientos, al creerse especial para ese hombre… después de todo, a él era al único que visitaba con frecuencia.

Patético.

Se burló de las lágrimas que no pudo contener, mientras era embestido por él. Porque ahí estaba, como no podía ser de ninguna otra manera, cubriendo con un dedo el sol…

Tenía olor a sexo desde antes de que ingresara a su pequeña cabaña, sintió asco y curiosidad de saber quién había estado antes de él.

No importaba ya. Como un gesto desesperado de borrar toda huella anterior, se había encargado de esparcir por ese imponente cuerpo, su esencia, sus dientes, sus uñas. Ya no importaba si lo oía maldecir por lo bajo. O la hiriente risa despectiva y altanera.

No, ya no importaba.

Sólo necesitaba que en ese momento, ese hombre estuviera solamente para él, asegurarse de que en sus pensamientos solo bailara su nombre, una danza de placer sin fin.

Cómo le gustaría que su encuentro no tuviera fin, que permanecieran así, enredados por siempre…

Se aferró a su cuerpo, besando su cuello, mientras sentía ya contraérsele el vientre, y las aceleradas embestidas de su amante se hacían insostenibles, parecía ésta vez poseído, fuera de sí. Enajenado en su cuerpo, dragando su alma en él.

Lo acarició, repelió toda la _lujuria_ que comenzaba a absorberlos con ese simple acto. Y es que lo amaba tanto que le dolía verlo así, porque si él se sentía vacío… estaba seguro que aquel hombre de rostro marmóreo lo estaba completamente. El brillo laguna, opaco, sin esplendor, transmitían esa sensación yerma… de honda soledad.

Y por primera vez sintió pena por él… y pareció darse cuenta, porque, mordaz como solía encubrirse, le sonrió al tiempo de cerrar los ojos y presionar con bestialidad su punto erógeno en su cavidad anal.

Sonrió también, al tiempo que la electricidad formaba en su cuerpo olas de goce, levantó sus caderas en un acto desfachatado de placer, mientras gemía sin control al alcanzar, como tantas otras veces, un orgasmo fulminante.

Cayó rendido, sabiendo de antemano, que él no esperaría ni un minuto en juntar sus ropas y marcharse, como bruma nocturna.

—Quédate—humillado, ya no podía más.

—No, debo regresar.

—Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas… si me dieras la oportunidad…

—No quiero lastimarte… no más de lo que lo hago—se acercó a él, y besó su frente.

Levantó su rostro clavando su mirada cobriza en él, con un claro gesto de asombro. Jamás había tenido ademán alguno de consideración, menos después del sexo. Lo abrazó y volvió a llorar, perdido.

Siempre lo supo, desde el mismísimo día en que se entregó a él, que estaba perdido, porque se lo habían advertido, una y mil veces, le habían abierto las puertas de otros corazones más tranquilos y donde seguramente encontraría felicidad, pero él no podía estar con una persona y amar a otra. Nunca fue egoísta en ese sentido. Si lo era consigo mismo.

—¿Te importo?

—No de la manera en la que te gustaría—la sinceridad era tal que no reprimió un profundo quejido de dolor.

—Puedo soportarlo… tus… huidas, tus encuentros, puedo hacerlo, sólo necesito que estés a mi lado, despertarme a tu lado.

Se sintió observado, y casi pudo jurar ver que esos ojos fríos se conmovían, que titubeaban en su decisión, pero se quedó en eso… casi.

—Nos vemos Seiya.

Lo besó en los labios y cruzó la puerta de la pequeña cabaña a las afueras del Santuario, rumbo a su Templo, donde cumpliría con creces su título de Santo Dorado, donde caminaría ante las miradas respetuosas de todos, incluso de aquellos a los que ya había probado y abandonado. Porque como él, nadie, nunca, pudo librarse del embrujo al que los sometía.

Porque todos caerían sin excepciones, en sus brazos, para comprobar que era el amante perfecto, el codiciado y esclavo de nadie. Que no tenía dueño… solo fieles siervos.

Tocó sus labios, sintiendo el perdurado calor de sus besos, aquellos que contaban con tantos amantes enterrados, y que ahora los recibía él. Apretó sus puños ante la impotencia de no saber cómo llegar a cubrir todas las heridas que esos amantes mal amados le dejaron.

Porque ahora sabía, esa noche, el joven japonés supo que él, era quien no tenía esclavos, pues era pura y exclusivamente prisionero de su solitaria lujuria. La dueña de su cuerpo, la bruja tras sus bajas pasiones.

Que estaba solo y perdido, pero él no se rendiría, le demostraría que a su lado podía ver por primera vez el calor del amor, pues aunque le tomara mil años, mil batallas y mil vidas, acabaría con esa autoflagelación subyugada.

—Puedo soportarlo Saga, sólo déjame demostrártelo…

Rezó al viento, esperando que su suave brisa llevara sus palabras al hombre que amaba, y que esperaba por esa noche al menos, que ya no buscara más sabanas que conocer.

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Será hasta la próxima. Gracias por leer.


	2. Pereza

Aquí les entrego un nuevo capítulo.

Está dividido en dos, porque a decir verdad, los había escrito casi en simultaneo y no me decidía con cual de las dos historias quedarme. Así que hice lo más simple; publicar las dos XD

Espero disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **II**

 **Pereza**

 _Una vuelta._

El hijo consentido. Aquel que nace cada tantos siglos, envuelto en la benevolencia infinita y amor al hombre. El sacrificio de los inocentes, que lleva consigo el corazón del héroe. Aquel que acarrea cual piedra, el destino del infierno.

El niño compasivo, de ojos cándidos, envuelve con su dulzura el fragüe del corazón. Y aun así ha de recibir injustos calificativos, despectivos, infames… alguno verdadero. Miradas penosas, condescendientes con la fragilidad que muestra, miradas rabiosas, envilecidas por la misma debilidad.

Él era el único incapaz de ser lo que se supone, debía ser. Y tal vez tenían razón…

Después de todo, tener el "alma más pura" era una carga pesada. No le importaba, desde luego. Pero, ¿Qué sabían ellos? Nada.

No cargan consigo el dolor del mundo, la aflicción de ver al prójimo convalecer, sufrir por levantar el puño contra un hombre, aun si sea enemigo, no.

La sangre derramada, la vida extinta.

¿Cuántos más? ¿Cuántos han de morir por su culpa?

 _Dos vueltas._

Así ha de ser. Que uno debe vivir allí, donde otro muere, porque ambos no caben. Por eso mueren las plantas, por eso muere el pez, el conejo… el hombre.

¿Cuántos más han de morir para que él deba vivir? ¿Y sí gritara? ¿Y sí comenzara a clamar con toda voz?... ¿Alguien lo escucharía? ¿Alguien reconocería su _sacrificio_?

Si le hubiera dado la fuerza, habría sonreído ¡cómo le gustaría sonreír! Frenéticos impulsos ante lo inevitable; el abandono de toda esperanza.

El arco en la entrada al Inframundo se burlaba de él, como macabra realidad, de falsas esperanzas e inocentes credos. Su mantra sagrada destruida, hecha trizas sobre sus ojos.

Quería pedirle perdón a su Diosa, por sentir el cansancio en sus hombros, por no poder seguir con la falacia de guerrero que era, porque deseaba morir ahí mismo, sentirse derrotado en cuerpo y alma. Deseaba que eliminase hasta el último vestigio de su ser.

Y que el resto se olvidara de él.

 _Tres vueltas._

Así poder por fin llegar a liberar aquel sentimiento oculto y profano. Ese que palpitaba en su interior con fuerza, mientras lo enterraba capa tras capa de dolor. Ya no quería herir, ya no quería sentir el repudio por aquella sangre que baña su cuerpo de vergüenza y desolación, aquella que alimenta las lágrimas, los gritos de los guerreros caídos. Por él y por todos.

Ya no más.

Total. Qué era su vida… en comparación a las miles de personas que existen en la Tierra. Qué le impulsa a pensar que es su sacrificio el que salvara al autodenominado «mundo de amor»

 _Cuatro vueltas._

Son esas voces, las de la incomprensión, las que trae el viento hacia sus oídos. los ruegos de jóvenes violadas, pidiendo morir. Los maltratos de niños esclavos, pidiendo comida. Los enfermos, devastación, miseria y muerte. Son esos susurros eróticos que limpian su mente de todo lo anterior. Intensificado por el peso que sentía – en ese momento más que nunca – del medallón.

Besaba sus labios inoculando el sabor hasta ese momento desconocido, del placer, del sadismo y el resentimiento. Rodea su cuerpo en brazos insustanciales, pero igual de sensuales.

Él no era el niño bueno. Nunca más.

 **«Yours Ever»**

Palpita, y trae consigo llantos y plegarias, ofrendas y sacrificios.

Le susurraba concupiscente. Abrazaba su cuerpo de manera espectral, profiriéndole escalofríos en la espina dorsal. Invitándolo a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse arrastrar para ya no llenar sus oídos con el sufrimiento del mundo terrenal.

 **«Yours Ever»**

Le pertenecía. Quería liberar la verdad que oculta, corroe su virtud…

Pues su vida encomendada al prójimo era una mentira. Porque sus promesas de niño, aquellas que le hizo al medallón de su madre, se sustentaron bajo una mentira. Un engaño. Sus entrañas se estrujaron, mientras el dolor nauseabundo en su interior, lo precipitaba sin escalas a una _acidia_ y pérdida de fe inevitables.

El mundo ya no parecía bondadoso.

 _—_ _Los humanos no merecen tu compasión, son ellos mismos los incapaces de levantar el puño en su propia defensa, demasiado ocupados por lo mundano, llenando al mundo que dices amar de perversión, y pereza en sus corazones._

Nunca antes había sentido esa voz en su cabeza tan fuerte y clara… y tal vez era su propia aversión hacia la lucha. Pero eligió creerle. Y sellar así, su unión.

—Soy tuyo por siempre…

El susurro se escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que el aura invisible a los ojos de los demás le sonreía para besarlo, tocarlo y demostrarle que así era, que le pertenecía… para siempre.

 _Cinco vueltas._

El látigo de fuego, envolvió su cuerpo al completo, engañando a víctima y victimario, cuando su cuerpo estalló en mil pedazos.

Luego su consciencia volvería y en ese momento Shun no lo sabía. Pero ya había marcado su destino.

* * *

 **II.I**

 **Pereza**

Estallaba su último esfuerzo heroico y estúpido.

Caía… pues bien, no sabía dónde. No sabía cómo. Sí sabía el porqué.

A parte de eso no encontraba nada más que experimentar, ya nada más que sentir. Tal vez alguna que otra cosa que recordar… ojos cielo, malditos ojos cielo.

El cielo ya no se encontraba en su campo visual, ahora limitado por el punzante dolor y la inquietante oscuridad. El frío manto que se sabe trae consigo el beso último de la muerte. Y pocas veces lo deseó tanto como en ese momento, presa de la desesperación, la incertidumbre y la oscuridad nuevamente.

La locura le hacía sonreír agobiado, lo acusó a la falta de aire que comenzaba a experimentar. Cerró _sus_ _ojos_ , y trató de recordar un poco más… si el camino tenía irremediablemente ese destino final, quería que el viaje le fuera ameno.

Y ahora los ojos celestes, los ojos cielo se transformaban en hielo, en un claroscuro de impenetrabilidad, en la mano más justa que jamás conoció, en el puño más poderoso y respetado… en el más amado.

Aquel día en que le escuchó hablar de los vivientes del Mar. Ese día en particular recordó. Sus ojos maravillados ante cada leyenda fantástica, ante cada relato que le sabía más a justicia que a tragedia y sobre todo el respeto con que _él_ hablaba.

Ese día había decidido _su_ destino, el que complementaria a su ya condición de Santo – o aprendiz – ese día forjó sus obligaciones y su compromiso con su deber. Y luchó, sudó y lloró por noches y días enteros a su lado, siendo su orgullo, su pequeño orgullo. A él ese calificativo le sabía a gloria.

Entonces se dedicó por entero a cumplirlas a respetarlas y sobre todo a alcanzarlas, por él, por sus semejantes, por la Diosa que suponía, debía proteger… y claro que por ese hombre en particular.

Que extraño le resultó siempre, pero había algo en toda su majestuosidad que le obligaba a superarse para alcanzar su aprobación.

Y ahora todo eso no tenía valor alguno… Aquel puño ya no sería nunca jamás el más justo, el más poderoso, el más respetado… ni el más amado.

Solo entre torbellinos, apenas y podía sentir la muerte que lo arrastraba colina abajo, sintió miedo. Pues comenzó a experimentar algo que nunca en su corta vida había experimentado; rencor. Por todo, por su cruel destino, por la terquedad de su amigo, por el abandono del hombre que amaba y respetaba por sobre los Dioses mismos.

Y bajó los brazos.

En un acto de impotencia e indignación que les cobraría a quienes se lo merecían.

Sucumbió al dolor cansado de luchar contra la corriente – literalmente – agotado de fuerza y voluntad para erguir su cuerpo, para activar su cosmos. Solo, era testigo inerte del fracaso que poco a poco comenzaba a carcomer su cuerpo en ese fondo negro. Repugnado por la mentira de los Dioses, que se suponen protegen la vida de los humanos y dejan que un niño caiga sin freno hacia el fondo gélido del Mar.

Y volvió a sonreír en desquicia por su destino mísero, pues ya no habría gloria ni lores para él… y así estaba bien, pues prefería morir solo y en el olvido, que volver a levantar su brazo en honor a Athena.

Lloró también, porque los niños también lloran cuando sienten miedo, cuando descubren que detrás del destino que persiguen y vanaglorian, se esconde una cruel mentira, un engaño y un… nada.

Es inevitable que la tristeza se precipite en su interior así como su propio cuerpo se precipita hacia lo desconocido. Es inevitable dedicarle sus últimos pensamientos coherentes, pues es a él al que le debe desprecio por enseñarle tal mentira. Es a él, a Camus de Acuario, a quien le dedica su nuevo y férreo destino.

Porque ya nada de sus obligaciones y deberes "divinos" le importa. Porque los odia, y los acusa de su muerte. Relaja sus músculos, llenando su interior de la _acidia_ universal.

Y cierra su ojo, aquel que le queda sano, aquel que no duele y conserva el color que alguna vez enorgulleció su alma y que ahora… ha perdido.

La esperanza.

Poco sabía él, Isaac, que un segundo después, su verdadero destino se presentaría ante él. Y que arriba, en la superficie de la tierra que ahora desprecia, dos pares de azules, uno más frío y curtido que el otro, lloran su perdida, su ausencia…

Que conocerán ante su pérdida, que tan real, sobrecogedor y doliente, es el fracaso.

* * *

¿Y, qué les pareció?

Debo de aclarar un punto, porque a decir verdad de la pereza era algo bastante dificil de retratar, cuando la usamos como comunmente la conocemos.

Pero si de pecados capitales se habla, el termino tiene otro significado "«tristeza de ánimo» que aparta al creyente de las obligaciones espirituales o divinas, a causa de los obstáculos y dificultades que en ellas se encuentran" "Concebir pues tristeza por tales cosas, abrigar voluntariamente, en el corazón, desgano, aversión y disgusto por ellas, es pecado capital"

Tomando en cuenta todo eso, creo que Shun e Isaac eran candidatos a este pecado, y si bien no puse una pareja, creo que lo deje bastante explicito al Hades/Shun y mi favorito oculto Camus/Isaac XD

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Será hasta el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Gula

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejó el tercer capítulo, espero y lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **III**

 **Gula**

Vienen las sombras de acompañante, cuyos rostros sin vida buscan carroñeros, un pedazo de su presa.

La oscuridad se tiñe de rojizos y verdes, cielo pérfido de su habitad. La velada perfecta a su fetiche personal.

A limón, a cárnico… a dolor. Le gustaba el sabor de la desesperación, el sudor como sazón. Justicia era su arma, poder su bandera, que caiga el desdichado en sus manos, por voluntad propia.

Lo había visto prodigarse de belleza, tanta que enfermaba a sus ojos. Le resultaba tentador y misterioso, que poco conocía ese niñato del valor. Con esos rasgos finos de color semejante a la crema, si sabía suave y delicado como ésta, pues ya pronto lo averiguaría.

No le había costado mucho llamar la atención del joven, él sabía que a pesar de su siniestra presencia, era apuesto e inteligente. Que le sobraban palabras a la hora de cazar, una tenue e insinuante sonrisa y listo… un trofeo más.

Veinte habían caído esa noche, no estaba ni cerca de su record personal, y claro está, para nada satisfecho. Pero en su funesto ritual, el postre siempre era el mejor y esa noche su postre seria ese joven.

Sonrió, siempre lo hacía cuando _comía_ , cuando saboreaba cada pedazo de esos manjares. Cada pieza tenía un sabor distinto, único que le hacía desear más, mucho más. Recordaba vagamente en alguna ocasión donde Shura le reprochaba su accionar, que estaba enfermo, pero… que sabía ese español insípido del placer que experimentaba al probar cada porción, por pequeña que sea, aunque no eran las que mejor sabían, podía decirse que las pequeñas carecían de sabor y no llenaban, necesitaba grandes pero jóvenes, esas si despedían el más dulce néctar, sazonadas de experiencia y pecados, de vanidades y egoísmo.

Caminó por su hogar, viendo como algunos rostros aun lloraban mientras contemplaban impotentes como devoraba su esencia, convirtiéndolos en nada… en absolutamente nada. Como se retorcía de placer al terminar, y sabían ellos, testigos humillados y lacerantes, que no acabaría hasta exprimir hasta la última gota.

Observaban inútiles, el rostro desfigurado por el temor de aquel joven desnudo, que hacía escasos minutos había estado gimiendo entre los brazos de esa bestia voraz, mientras lo besaba embelesado por tan exquisito amante, como una criatura frágil en brazos de su protector, se aferraba a su espalda y gritaba su orgasmo.

Vitoreaba su orgasmo, paladeaba ya su sabor.

Ahora los ojos llorosos y suplicantes del pequeño francés en su lecho, transportado a las puertas del infierno, donde completaría su placer, devorándolo, no asemejaban en nada al anterior, a ese narciso de soberbio carácter. No podía negar que le excitaba sobremanera someter a sus víctimas a ese grado de locura, extirparles todo cuanto alardeaban, dejándolos solamente vestidos con la capa de vergüenza y humillación.

—Sekishiki Meikai Ha…

Fue sólo un susurro cavernoso, un llamado de ultratumba que separaba el alma de ese joven rubio y ya no tan bello, deformado por el miedo. Allí el alma vagaba hasta su plato. Olía a uvas.

Aspiró con intensidad, llenando sus pulmones con el inconfundible aroma a muerte y terror, a miseria…

—A tu salud, Misty…

La risa resonó siniestra por toda la Colina del Yomotsu, mientras degustaba el alma del Santo de Plata, el postre de esa noche, donde ya había engullido centenares de almas, y si no fuera porque la del miserable joven lagarto era por demás deliciosa, seguiría saciando su vicio.

Las almas más pútridas, esas que ni el cielo ni el infierno quieren, a él le sabían a dicha.

DeathMask sorbió un trago del vino que, abandonado en la mesa, le saludaba y reía junto a él.

Enfermo… que placer era estar enfermo…

* * *

 _Gracias por leer, será hasta la próxima._


	4. Ira

**IV**

 **Ira**

—No hay por qué temer…

Es el mundo mismo quien se desploma ante su ser. Tiembla y se retuerce. Gime preso de algo que hasta ese momento jamás había experimentado. Y no sabe qué es. Sólo comprende, conecta esa chispa que se enciende, esa alarma que le invita a huir, pero sus frágiles músculos no le permiten movimiento alguno.

¿Qué ha hecho de malo?

Lloró al pensar que lo había ofendido de algún modo, que ese acto que contemplaba y del que era participe, era su culpa. Esas manos malditas, esas que impartían justicia y benevolencia allí afuera, esas… quemaban. Y lo arrastraban más allá del infierno. Donde sólo devastación se contempla.

La devastación de la propia alma, arrancada de cuajo de su cuerpo que poco a poco dejaba de ser pequeño. ¿Y qué es lo que se siente en ese momento? Sólo ira.

Una ira aciaga que envenena el corazón de un niño.

Porque él lo era. Un niño. Quien en sus brazos se crió. Quien en sus enseñanzas se formó. Siendo una figura de magnificencia intachable, siempre alzándose sobre el Santuario digno como el Dios que representaba.

—No te haré daño.

Miles de días muertos transcurridos. Miles de noches sin paz… en plena paz. No soñaba, acechaba al destino. Aguardaba, se agazapaba tras el paso del tiempo, mientras la espera llegaba a su fin y el miedo se convertía en odio. En locura y aberración.

En el deseo consumido.

En sus brazos. Se los habían entregado en sus brazos, como si aquella quien los engendró conocía su maldición. Y allí estaba él, observándolo con esos ojos inocentes, tan verdes y vivos, tan naturales y hermosos. Puros. La sangre le hervía por esos pensamientos abominables que florecían y reptaban por sus venas cada vez que lo veía. Cada vez que en sus brazos se dormía.

Cada vez que lo llamaba papá.

Entonces, luego, recordaba la imagen dentro de la Copa y aquel sentimiento impío se transformaba. Mutaba entre la ira y otra vez el miedo y nacían otros peores. Imperdonables. En su alma rota se formaban agujeros desconocidos, pedacitos manchados, pedacitos podridos. Que con desespero buscaba rellenar para así olvidar y enterrar los sentimientos de pecado, mas los agujeros crecían en su alma, mientras en la sombra germinaba su final.

Y el niño crecía, el niño brillaba a la altura de un Dios bajado a la Tierra. El niño que precede al asesino, era la sombra que lo encandilaba.

—No. Por favor…

La locura, ¿hasta dónde puede llegar? Que en aquellos ojos cándidos llenos de inocencia y por venir desfilaban como serpientes, sus pesadillas. Esas manos que lo acariciaban con dulzura, serían su condena. Debía recordar que era tan sólo un niño, que podía cambiar la historia, que estaba a tiempo de remendar lo que fuera que había hecho mal. Y destruirlo para así salvarse de una vida de tormento.

Pero no podía luchar con algo tan perfecto. El niño era perfecto. Y un día no pudo más. Arrastrando consigo el acto más aberrante que un ser humano puede efectuar.

Asesinar. Robar. Agredir. Pecados que se lavan, pecados que quedan en el viento, susurrando como leyenda en pueblos perdidos, donde nadie ha de conocerlo. Pecados que se olvidan.

El suyo no lo es, el suyo carece de olvido, de perdón, carece de comprensión. Su pecado jamás será borrado, jamás será olvidado. Su pecado formó al hombre en que el niño se convirtió.

Con su sangre pagó su perdida… su inocencia. Pues en su puño cargó la ira de ambos. La suya por no poder frenar a tiempo aquel sentimiento corrosivo y la ira del pequeño, ya no tan niño, que entendía que un hombre así, no podía existir.

No le permitiría seguir existiendo. A él le había robado la inocencia. Entonces él, le robaría su vida.

Lo planeó noche tras noche, durante cuatro años mientras crecía deformado por el odio, mientras a su alrededor nadie parecía darse cuenta. Siquiera aquel hermano idéntico a él.

Y cuando al Santuario comenzaron a llegar nuevos y más pequeños niños, su odio creció. Creció en el seno de un temor abominable a que esas criaturas pasasen lo que él. Entonces esa mente ya quebrada – la suya – le susurró la gloria tras el fin de ese hombre.

Le contó el destino que se levantaría en su honor, vitoreando su nombre con devoción, pues asesinaría al origen del mal. De su mal.

Aquella voz. Le mintió. Pues si bien, su mal dejó de existir, él mismo se había convertido en el nuevo mal. En el terror de los habitantes a quienes decía proteger, en el verdugo de esa Diosa por venir.

Pues el niño brillante de futuro perfecto, se había ahogado en el mar iracundo de su mente, entre las pesadillas en los brazos del Patriarca al que llamó padre y el nuevo habitante de su cuerpo.

Y es que la culpa la tenía Shion. Pero en una mente fracturada, la parte que odia, la parte que fluye de ira en su sangre. Esa parte, siempre ganará.

Y él, el niño brillante, el Santo más poderoso a la orden de Athena. Él, Saga ya nunca más sería él mismo. Pues aquella noche, aquella trágica noche comenzó a morir. Descubrió el dolor desgarrar su cuerpo…

Y ambos vivieron bajo la sombra de un futuro descubierto. Sobre un fin acaecido, donde ninguno, jamás, pudo escapar.

Saga había enterrado su puño en ristre cargado de cólera en el corazón de Shion. Era la última vez que jugaba con él.

Esa noche Saga también había dejado de existir.

—Nunca más.

Susurró.

* * *

 _Y, ¿qué les pareció?_

 _Unas aclaraciones: Sé que Shion cuando observó su futuro en la Armadura de Copa, sólo se vio como Patriarca. Pero mis cuentitos no siguen mucho el canon ésta vez y le agregué ese detalle._

 _Nunca había hecho algo con Shion tan perverso, él que es tan bueno, pero me gustó pensar que de alguna manera, su final, lo había provocado él mismo. Y ésta vez le tocó ser a Saga quien sufra. En la primera historia el griego hacía sufrir._

 _Me gusta hacer las historias con más descripciones que dialogos, espero que eso no les parezca aburrido, es también por eso que las hago relativamente cortas._

 _Gracias por leer, será hasta el próximo._


	5. Envidia

Aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **V**

 **Envidia**

Te sientes ignorado, ¿no es así? Ves como fluye en el torrente de tus venas, el veneno infame de la envidia. Se vislumbra a través del filo de tus ojos la crueldad con que el corazón se te estruje. Observas con aquella sensación de vértigo en tu estómago, su sonrisa, la cual, como algo cruel, no te dirige a ti.

Te ignora.

Piensas, sientes, se tuerce en tu mente; ¿Cómo pudo llegar a olvidar todo lo que vivieron? ¡Si hasta te alegraste por él cuando recupero su vista allí en el sórdido inframundo! Tal muestra de cariño debería recompensarse, sin embargo la desprecia.

Te desprecia.

Tus ojos en llamas observan atentamente el cuadro invisible que remarca la falsa felicidad que – crees – le produce _ella_. Ella, quien sostiene ese pequeño bulto del mal. Esa criatura que te privó de su amor. Aprietas tus puños, rabioso por ello.

Maldiciendo a los dioses por haberte entregado ese cuerpo estéril, vacío. Tan inútil que no puede albergar vida en él. Ella sí. Ella le ha entregado vida y tú, no puedes sino envolverte de envidia y celos por no tener aquel cuerpo de mujer.

Sales de tu escondite, los celos no te permitirán seguir oculto, él en cambio – y tú bien lo sabes – hacía rato que sabía de tu presencia en ese lugar.

E irrumpes como una tempestad en medio de la calma milenaria en ese rincón perdido en el mundo. Irrumpes y reclamas. Gritas ¡oh vaya que gritas encolerizado! Le dirás sus verdades, le dirás que es un ingrato por haber olvidado todas esas noches en que se amaron, en que su cuerpo te abrazó en un goce sin igual. Donde su sexo y el tuyo, bien conocidos, clamaban en cantos orgásmicos por saberse dueño y soberano de su placer.

Él te observa desencajado. Incrédulo y aterrado por todo lo que dices. Y lo niega. No lo puedes creer. Tus ojos la observan, igual de incrédula y destrozada que él. Aprieta el bulto contra su pecho. Ha comenzado a llorar. No entiendes como puede preferirla sobre ti, sobre ti quien le has entregado tu amor y fidelidad, tu vida encomendada a su cuidado. Y él lo niega, te observa con tristeza, busca consolarte, murmura sandeces sobre que busques ayuda, que hace tiempo la necesitas.

—Busca tu rumbo en la vida. Busca a quien amar—lo escuchas decir.

Y tú, te detienes simplemente a observar el panorama a tu alrededor y más allá donde aquellos compañeros siguen su vida. Tú te anclas en él, pues es lo único que te queda. Después de tantas Guerras y muertes, de recibir los lores de tu Diosa, después de todo eso, nada ya queda. Muertos están todos los que alguna vez amaste; madre, maestro, amigo.

No entiendes entonces cómo es que él te quiere privar del último fin de tu existencia, de su amor. Él la abraza, le sonríe con cariño y besa con amor y tú hierves, es ella la raíz de todos tus males, sin ella, te estaría amando, sin ella, él estaría contigo.

Entonces lo ves, no es ella, es ese bulto infernal, que balbucea palabras inentendibles.

Es ese bebé quien te aparta de él. Lo enfrentas una vez más.

—Te daré felicidad—afirmas.

Él tiembla. Aun así, yergue la pared de indiferencia y esquiva tu trastornada mirada, la que – sabe – no augura nada bueno. Te deja partir, sintiendo lástima por tu persona, pensando que tú ya has perdido la razón.

Ese deseo inalcanzable se instala en tu ser, te aprieta las vísceras, mientras tú, te hundes en la desquicia. Te detienes en el pueblo a orillas de las montañas y para tu disgusto observas como un par de mujeres, bellas y embarazadas conversan animadamente. Sientes como te observan y enfureces. Están hablando de ti ¿no es así? Se ríen de tu patético cuerpo de hombre, se ríen y sienten lástima de que no puedas concebir, de que no puedas tener en tu vientre, un hijo de él.

Las odias. Odias a esas malditas que poseen lo que tú JAMÁS tendrás. Un hijo, un pequeño engendrándose en tu interior.

Algo en tu mirada se transforma, un derrame de inconciencia que cubre todo de un estremecedor color rojo. Ves tus manos manchadas de sangre y el tenue respirar del feto en ellas. A un costado yacen esas mujeres con sus estómagos abiertos…

Corres eufórico, contemplas fascinado, pletórico de felicidad a tu _hijo_ , el hijo de ambos. Sonríes imaginando su felicidad al entregárselo en sus brazos.

Él se encuentra a los pies de la cascada, sus largos y oscuros cabellos se mecen con el viento, en su rostro se dibuja el horror. Se lo entregas y besas sus pies. Ahora sí, ya nada podrá separarlos. Tocas tu vientre sangriento y le entregas el _no nato_.

Él vomita, se sujeta el pecho y llora, cae de rodillas ante el pequeño cadáver y hace rugir a las montañas con sus desgarradores gritos.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¡¿Qué has hecho?!—grita. Brama. Enloquece.

—Es tu hijo. Acaba de nacer de aquí.

Te tocas el vientre orgulloso nuevamente y sonríes, piensas que él llora de felicidad. Él esta pálido, con el rostro descompuesto, no ha parado de vomitar y llorar. Escuchas como detiene a esa entrometida, como le ordena regresar a la cabaña. Que se encierre. ¿Tiene miedo?

—Hyoga—te nombra. En sus labios, sientes como tu nombre embellece.

Luego es ese puño cuyo fulgor cetrino te destruye por completo el pecho. Es ese puño quien se lleva tu corazón. Lloras y depositas un último beso en sus labios. Claro que sonríes cómo no hacerlo, si ese corazón que llevas dentro, tú hace tiempo que lo entregaste.

—Cuida de nuestro hijo Shiryu…

* * *

 _Espero se haya dejado leer. Hyoga es un personaje rico, si de mentes perturbadas hablamos._

 _Gracias por leer. Será hasta el próximo capítulo._


	6. Avaricia

**Me disculpo por la demora en actualizar, pero he aquí el sexto pecado.**

 **Espero disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **VI**

 **Avaricia**

No lo había podido evitar. No había querido escuchar. Ahora todo ya estaba hecho... perdido.

Claro. Eso pensaban los demás. Poco le interesaba a él lo que ellos pensaran, lo que sintieran. Si se revolcaban en el suelo anegados por el sufrimiento, ese tan fuerte que evita levantarse y retuerce desde el interior cada visera, produciendo un dolor insondable que te arrastra por los infiernos, manchándote de fango mientras contemplas como todo, absolutamente todo, pierde sentido.

Desde el cómodo sillón perteneciente a un Rey, contemplaba su nueva adquisición. Vaya que había sido difícil obtenerla, pero eso sólo aumentaba su voluptuosidad.

 _«Mi niño de Oro, no dejes que nadie opaque tu brillo»_ Una y otra vez resonaba en su mente aquella frase que fuese acaso el punto de inflexión entre lo que fue y lo que decidió ser.

Las plumas danzaban en su mano, formando estelas luminosas que brillaban aún más cuando los impertinentes rayos de sol se colaban y resaltaban el fuego que de ellas desprendía.

Unas plumas magníficas, imposibles de conseguir, imposibles de admirar... inigualables. Y él las tenía para sí.

Ya nadie dirá que su brillo es inalcanzable, pues ahora lo poseía. Ahora ya nada brillaría a su par, seguiría siendo el _niño de Oro_. Ser un Santo Dorado fue apenas la punta del iceberg, su cosmos también debía brillar, osando compararse al Sol. Su vida, sus posesiones, nadie podía equiparar su brillo. Los Dioses le otorgaron, incluso, los rizos de Apolo.

No quedaba nada en la Tierra que pudiera confrontar la magnificencia del Oro que él irradiaba... Hasta que se topó con aquellas plumas. Nunca pensó que su vuelo pudiera destruir todo lo que había construido por años, todo lo que él representaba estaba siendo amenazado por la alas de aquella ave, sus plumas... Esa maldita Armadura...

Y el deseo lúbrico de poseerlas, corroyó su existencia. Y su actuada seducción, ayudado por la innegable imagen de viudo dolido, le valió la confianza del joven, incluso mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Cayendo en su juego como el insecto que se deja seducir por la luz. Del dicho al hecho sólo bastaron un par de noches en compañía de estrellas y su belleza.

No había sido un mal amante después de todo.

Los ruidos externos a sus pensamientos despertaron su ensoñada mente. Alzó la vista.

La inverosimilitud que reflejó el rostro contrario fue un regocijo indescriptible.

—¿Qué carajo es lo que sucede contigo?

Como era de esperar, la voz que escuchó se transformaba con cada silaba pronunciada, elevando el tono y llenando su habitación de una furia excesiva. Cuya furia aumentaba increíblemente mientras el cinismo en su rostro se hacía más evidente.

El otro ardía en cólera, mientras observaba por primera vez en completo estupor la habitación que era negada para el resto del mundo. Esas reacciones eran sin dudas un placer. Se incorporó del asiento recorriendo con parsimonia y frialdad, desvirtuando lo que fuera de ella sucedía. Tomó una copa de una vitrina finamente decorada, en cristal y Oro. La copa, que llevaba las mismas características, fue llenada con vino.

El rechinar del los dientes del Arconte de Leo y las descargas en el ambiente producto de su inestable cosmos le provocaba risa. Sí, risa, no la privó claro y una suave melodía se escapó de sus labios mientras degustaba el vino.

—Excelente. A Camus le hubiera encantado...

—¡Deja de hablar de Camus malnacido! Sabes que te expulsarán por esto—los puños del castaño crujían.

El otro ni se inmutó.

—No exageres, no he hecho nada malo.

Los ojos de su rival oscurecieron de incredulidad, sintiendo como cada gota de sangre le helaba las venas. Su vista pasó de observar al rubio para contemplar asqueado la ostentabilidad que había allí. Infinidad de objetos, cuadros, pieles, telas... todo con un común denominador; El Oro.

Había oído por otros el gusto que tenía el Santo de Escorpio por el Oro, nunca le había dado importancia, pero cuando los rumores de muertes y robos misteriosos comenzaron a recaer sobre él, decidió investigar por su cuenta.

El horror de la verdad fue aplastante. Ahora que ante sus ojos estaba la prueba de todos los crímenes que había cometido su compañero de armas, no atinaba a procesar o entender como alguien podía llegar a enloquecer por tener un poco de Oro. Tampoco entendía a esa altura como Camus pudo soportar estar a su lado o si en verdad el francés nunca estuvo enterado del monstruo que dormía a su lado.

Si acaso le había sido fiel alguna vez... Lo dudaba.

No viendo la asquerosa realidad que era aquel otro griego.

—¡Carajo, Milo! Casi pierde la vida y tú...

—Sigues exagerando Leo. No he cometido ningún crimen, él me las entregó por su propia voluntad—la copa que sostenía fue a parar a una fina mesa de roble con grabados en Oro azul—; Puede ser duro, frío y solitario, incluso maduro comparado con el resto de sus compañeros, pero no deja de ser un ingenuo más.

—¡Un niño! ¡Desgraciado!—bramó.

—Baja la voz—dijo indiferente a las reacciones del otro—.Puede ser... —concilió.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando una tercera persona ingresó a la habitación, pasando por alto todo lo que allí había, concentrándose solamente en tomar al Santo de Escorpio por el cuello. Era más bajo, pero no le impidió sujetarlo con fuerza, mientras sus ojos entrecerrados lo observaban con odio y asco a partes iguales. Milo sonrió tomando las manos del recién llegado, y sin mucho esfuerzo se zafó de estas, empujando a su rival sin cuidado alguno.

—Fuiste muy lejos esta vez Milo, todo el Santuario está revolucionado por lo que ocurrió.

—Ustedes los niños son demasiado pasionales, deberías calmarte un poco, no le des más disgustos a tu maestro—ironizó.

Retrocedió unos pasos temblando por la inminente furia que se apoderaba de su ser. Era tan cínico que nombraba a su maestro tan sólo con la finalidad de dejarlo sin replica, sobre todo porque Camus no estaba. Cuánto se alegraba de ello, en verdad.

Y una sonrisa triunfal se elevó en los labios del rubio, mientras caminaba por la habitación, ignorando deliberadamente a los presentes. Su entera atención estaba situada en las plumas que descansaban ahora sobre un cojín de terciopelo escarlata.

Bellas. Ni el mejor y más puro Oro podría compararse al brillo que fulguraban. Sus codiciosas manos no resistieron el impulso de acariciarlas nuevamente. Detrás suyo las recriminaciones seguían su acalorado divague. Debía admitir que tal vez se había propasado con el menor y que su vida había estado en grave peligro a causa de su agresivo veneno.

Pero él no podía evitarlo, cada vez que en sus venas se formaba el avaro deseo de poseer algo que contenga el preciado y brillante metal, sus células segregaban cantidades exorbitadas de veneno, que incluso, si no tenía cuidado, podía matarlo.

El veneno estaba en su grado más alto cuando fue expulsado junto a su semen en el interior del joven japonés, y no había tenido el recato de cuidarlo. A él solamente le interesaban las plumas de Fenix, el sexo, las dulces palabras, las caricias bien proporcionadas, fueron el nexo.

Tampoco pudo evitar que Ikki, siendo el más sensato de todos los jóvenes de Bronce, se haya terminado enamorado de él. Camus y su eterna frialdad e inteligencia no fue capaz de resistirse, el niño no tenía oportunidad de salir indemne.

Sin embargo al único que cuidó de su veneno – como si del Oro mismo se tratase – fue al francés.

—¿Sabes qué, Milo...?—la voz del ruso apareció como colándose por sus oídos, trayendo su mente al suelo de la habitación—.Quédate con tus detestables pertenencias, pues es lo único que tendrás, ya nadie confiará en ti...

El Santo de Cisne salió como alma que lleva el Diablo. Sus tranquilos ojos fueron a parar a los de Aioria.

—Ni la piedra más grande del Inframundo te será suficiente para purgar tus pecados...

Dicho esto Milo de Escorpio quedó nuevamente solo en la habitación que reflejaba todo lo que le importaba, el Oro avaro que él representaba. Estaba consciente de que si Ikki fallecía, él sería ejecutado por asesino y sería la misma Athena quien efectuara de verdugo. También sabía que el castigo que los Dioses le otorgarían sería enorme. Pero mientras aquella piedra que aguarda por él en la Tercera Prisión del Inframundo sea de Oro, él estaría feliz de empujarla por el resto de la eternidad, mientras contempla su brillante y codiciada luz.

* * *

 _Y, ¿qué les pareció?_

 _Bueno, después de haber escrito un fic dulzón. Ahora le tocó a Milo darle la vuelta a la moneda y mostrar una personalidad completamente distinta._

 _No creo que vuelva a escribir algo en donde lo deje mal parado a mi bicho amado, pero que se le va a hacer, hoy le tocó ser el malo._

 _Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

 _Sin más será hasta el próximo capítulo, que también es el último._

 _Gracias por leer._


	7. Soberbia

_último capítulo._

* * *

 **VII**

 **Soberbia**

* * *

«La soberbia es considerado el original y más serio de los pecados capitales, y de hecho, es la principal fuente de la que derivan los otros.»

* * *

 _«Dios me hizo su ángel más bello e inteligente para después castigarme por mi perfección.»_

 _Lucifer._

* * *

Hubo un tiempo, según se lee en libros con páginas rotas, que en lo alto de la tierra que perteneció a Grecia, se alzaba un Santuario colosal. El Santuario de la protectora de la humanidad. Se dice que en él habitaban personas capaces de destruir estrellas y partir la tierra, que luchaban para defender el mundo de seres malignos que trataron de conquistarlo sin éxito, pues la bendición de una Diosa los llevaba a nunca claudicar, a levantarse una y otra vez, siempre con más ímpetu y brío que antes, manteniendo el espíritu de la esperanza, la fuerza suprema ante todo.

Sin embargo en un día común y maldito, esa Diosa abandonó la Tierra. Abandonó a los humanos y esos hombres que lucharon por defenderla, cayeron. Uno por uno, perdieron la esperanza.

Y la Tierra perteneció entonces a la Guerra, perteneció a la sangre y el odio. Al engaño y codicia. A la esclavitud y desenfreno lúbrico.

Perteneció al egoismo.

Y los humanos dejaron de serlo. Se convirtieron en animales luchando por sobrevivir, ansiosos por la sed de sangre, por la carne ajena. Bestias carroñeras dispuestas a asesinar, ya por instinto, sin ser realmente conscientes de que una vida se perdía y que cuya alma ya no descansaría nunca jamás en paz. Pues la Tierra ya no pertenecía solamente a los animales que simulaban ser humanos, sino, a las almas torturadas de todos los que derramaban su sangre alimentando el suelo bélico.

—¿Por qué esa Diosa nos abandonó?

Se decía de ella que era perfecta. Que su bondad hacia llorar al más ruin en cuanto sus ojos la observaban, haciendo que las rodillas se postraran en el suelo, humillándose ante la Diosa para implorar ser bañando por su benevolencia. Que las lágrimas no podían evitarse, mientras ella te sonreía, sintiéndote el más miserable ser sobre la faz del universo. Incluso se decía que cuando sus ojos se posaban en ti, un deseo irrefrenable de morir se apoderaba de tu ser, pues la vergüenza te embargaba hasta helarte la médula.

Pero no solamente era bondad, también había en su cuerpo la templanza de un guerrero. Dicen que blandía un báculo portador de luz pura, y que sostenía un escudo capaz de borrar hasta el último rastro de maldad.

Hablaba de amor.

Entonces los Dioses, esos que querían lo que ella poseía, le escupían los zapatos demostrando su desprecio.

—¿Amor?

Sí. Amor, ella creía que era la mayor virtud que poseía el ser humano. Esa Diosa creía en el amor entre humanos, creía en la esperanza que forjaba ese amor. Alegoría que poco entendieron; la bondad y compasión del ser humano.

No importaba si un hombre amaba a una mujer o a otro hombre, el amor representaba para todos lo mismo; la benignidad del alma.

Defendiendo el amor, la Diosa se alzó una y otra vez contra los seres más oscuros y pérfidos que sólo buscaban en la Tierra los gritos despavoridos de mortales. Las rodillas y palmas rotas de cuerpos que ya no poseían espíritus, de almas inertes que sucumbían ante el odio derramado... deseaba nunca tener que hundir a la Tierra en este cielo rojo, donde el Sol nos baña con su luz, no para calentarnos, todo lo contrario, para desaguar devastación.

Fueron las lágrimas de esta Diosa quien impidió siempre que el humano cayera en las tinieblas.

—¿Y sus hombres?

¡Oh! Sus guerreros ¡Los Santos!

Ellos poseían un poder que manaba desde sus entrañas. Decían que el universo mismo se albergaba en sus interiores, o al menos, parte de este. La alabanza de decir que sus puños trasmitían la misma intensidad que la fuerza del universo. Saben, que el poder está en uno, en nuestro temple, en los brazos que nunca se cansarán de alzarse por la gloria; en nunca rendirnos.

Pero ellos no estaba solos, claro. Los acompañaban las constelaciones que bañan el cielo nocturno. Los había de menores y mayor rango. Eran una especie de elegidos por la divinidad de ella, para protegerla y ayudarla a combatir las huestes del mal. Los cubría de Bronce, Plata y Oro y les otorgaba la sabiduría del cosmos.

Ellos fueron mortales, pero orgullosos de desafiar a los Dioses. Se hinchaban el pecho, pletóricos por defender la Tierra y llamarse Santos. Eran venerados como su Diosa misma. Pero el olvido terminó por comerlos, cuando su Diosa decidió abandonar su Santuario y la Tierra.

Ni uno de ellos sobrevivió y sus legados se limitan a mitos y hojas raídas por el tiempo.

—Entonces, te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿por qué esa Diosa abandonó al humano que decía amar?

Porque deseó ser uno...

Porque los Dioses le concedieron el deseo de llenar su cuerpo de carne y convirtiendo su icor en sangre.Y ante tan pecado, los Dioses levantaron una insignia para recordarle a la humanidad, que el ser humano era la peor inmundicia que existió en el universo. Para recordales lo egoístas y orgullosos que son, creyendo que sin Dioses, ellos estarían bien, sin limites ni fronteras, son gobernantes...

Levantaron esta piedra en honor a nuestra soberbia...

 _Queda sentadas tus palabras, para que los humanos comprendan su error;_

 _«La raza humana ha cometido muchos errores, tal vez los humanos deberían ser eliminados. Vivir y amarse unos a otros en angustia, dolor y tempestad, en todo momento, crea algo más grande que un ser perfecto, eso es lo que yo creo... quiero creer en la grandeza de la raza humana.»_

 _Athena - La que pecó de Soberbia._


End file.
